ELDER SCROLL ONLINE
by The Sorrowful Paladin
Summary: When the world has released the virtual reality gear with Elder Scroll Online, teenagers and adults alike rush to get it, but begin to understand their dark sides... and their good sides as well. A classical story of good vs. evil. The story of the Tesla Server comes to be known by us all. A 200 year jump after Skyrim's story line.
1. WELCOME

Welcome…

To…

ELDER SCROLL ONLINE!

:::::::::::::::::::

Everything felt like water to her, and Kitty tried to open her eyes. The light was almost unexpected, and it burned like staring at the sun would have, in real life. Shielding her eyes on reflex, she noticed her usual pale, Englander skin was now a sickly green. Stretching her back only once, Kitty lowered her hand once more. She could smell the sea close by and the sting of the sun on her skin made her feel alive.

"I'm an Orc? Man, this _sucks_!" Swinging a slim arm, she broke a box that was close to her. "Oops!"

"Hey! Watch it, Orc!" An NPC by the looks of it glared at her angrily, and she grinned shyly.

"My bad… hehe…" Rubbing her head, she huffed as her usual brown black hair fell between her eyes. A few other players had spawned sa ship mates as well, and Kitty Kawaii Quakz put a great big smile on her face. "Hello, fellow players!" Arms spread out wide, she gave a joyful laugh.

The twenty others ontop of the wooden dock rose their eyebrows or smiled back waving. A few even ignored her.

"Hey!"

"'Sup!"

"Yo."

"Hiyah!"

"Want to party up, guys?"

"Yeah, party up! Hahaha!"

"Yo, she's smokin'…"

Kitty blushed, feeling a few eyes on her. Chances are the guy she liked in her town wasn't in their server, as each of the ten picked 4,000 players at a time, and at random, and threw them in a server.

A boy, Red guard by the looks, walked passed. "Hey, Kaleb, you here?"

No answers from the crowd came to him, and, in fact, most of them had either gotten who they wanted in their party, or went around him to ask her if she would join them.

"No thank you, guys, I think I'm going to stay here for other players- hey, wait up, S-Sam!" Quickly weaving around the other players to get to the teenager, by the look of him, Kitty skimmed his player name.

The boy turned, unsure of what to say to the beautiful girl moving towards him. "U-um… yes?" He had a hand on his sword hilt as if she would have actually wanted to kill him.

Then again, it was smart to think that, seeing as the server kicked all dead players until the server was won, or a resurrection spell or wish spell, which were supposedly extremely rare and virtually impossible to find, was used on the dead player's body. Kitty herself noticed that see had no weapon, but smiled, knowing she didn't need one.

"Are you looking for someone?"

The boy, Sam, smiled slightly, probably still afraid of her. "Yes. I am."

"Alright than! A quest! Let's party up, and look for this _mysterious player _ Kaleb!" She swiped open the menu, which popped up in front of her much like the one in the Borderlands installment. Sending him a party invite, she pinned it the 'Silent Moon'.

Sam accepted it quickly.

"Soo…" Walking up to him, she stuck out her hand. "My name is Kitty."

The boy gave a wider smile. "Mine is Sc- I mean Sam. Sorry…"

"No need! I understand, but just remember that this game only gives slight changes to a players real appearance. If I think I see you in real life, I'm going to tackle you in a great big hug! Haha!" Her British accent rang out in the port, and Sam chuckled.

The wind picked up a little, and Sam held the leather cap he was spawned with. Kitty looked at the mirror section of her menu, after opening it again.

With dark brown hair that was swept off to the left side of her face, she had a never go away bang that fell down next to her nose. Two amber eyes glistened back at her, and she noticed her ears were slightly tipped like a real Orc's. Her teeth felt a bit bigger, and she realized it was because of the fact she had a set of fangs, although they weren't as large as the NPC Orc's moving passed her. At five foot three, she was slim with bigger thighs thanks to that being where all her food went. And her rear as well but… She had a pair of tight fitting leather pants on, which were black, thigh boots pulled up, also black, and a flowing dress with long sleeves, a shade of a nice purple. A pair of purple steel gauntlets was encasing her hands and arms, and she was happy to know that the game must have known she…  
"Hey… Kitty…"

"Hmm?" Looking to her party member, he gave her a sideways glance.

"Want to head to the Imperial City?"

"Sure!" Closing her menu, she did a small jump. The two of them began moving to the front gates of what Sam said was Anvil, a city in Cyrodiil. As they entered to grasses path that was apparently a short cut to the Imperial City, Kitty found that a question popped up in her head. "Hey, Sam. What country are you from?"

"… Hammerfell?"

"No, dummy!" Crouching forward, with a grin on her face, she ducked in front of him as they walked further towards their destination. "I meant in real life! I bet you can't guess where I'm from!"

"Pfft. England." He rolled his eyes. "Get rid of that accent and then ask me a question like that."

Kitty gave a quick intake of breath. "You think my accent is stupid?" She was seriously hurt!

"N-no! I like it! I just meant that question…"

"Got you! Haha!" Bouncing back, she continued down the road.

"Kvatch is the city we'll have to stop at. We need more gold than the 100 pieces they started us with."

Kitty frowned. Why was he being so negative towards her? All she wanted was to make him smile. That was really the main reason she joined up with him. He seemed so sad that he couldn't be with his friend…

"By the way, I'm from America. Just to let you know."

Kitty laughed. "Alright." They continued on their way to the next City, Sam with a half stride, and Kitty with her joyful popping up and down. The sun soon began to set, the wind picking up a little, and the cold beginning to touch her, although she liked that kind of weather.

Sam shivered, his leather armor, and cape probably not enough for him. Kitty looked up at the moon, as the dark blue sky and twinkling stars called beautifully to her. Looking at him still, with head pointed high, she caught him staring at her. He noticed her eyes on him, twinkling in the night, nad he looked away, embarrassed.

"A bit cold, Sam?" Her words came out like honey, and she blushed, noticing how much shorter she was compared to him.

"Y-yeah…"

They remained quiet, walking calmly as if they weren't in a game world or anything.

Everything was peaceful, and for some reason, neither of them felt the need for a torch light, or anything. Something began to nag Kitty, and she frowned.

"What is that sound…?"

"Hm?" Sam hadn't noticed it yet, but it sounded as if…

"Horse! Watch out!" Tackling her companion, they slammed into the dirt. A pair of thundering hooves went by her face, as she looked at the rider with wide eyes. Pulling her new found friend up to his feet, Kitty fell into a combat stance, fists raised. Two more riders, all in Elven armor, appeared, riding around the two of them, as they stood, ready for a fight.

"Look what we've found, boys! Two young kiddies, out for a dangerous midnight stroll!" Their leader perhaps, as Kitty felt, from the snobbish way he carried himself.

Kitty breathed a curse under her breath. "Thalmer. What is it you want?"

The same talker gave her a sadistic grin. "Nothing much… just the information you have on the mass amount of young warriors going towards the Imperial City!"

Kitty snorted. "Like I would tell you! Even if we did know!"

"Then _die_!"

It should have been expected, but Kitty was unprepared for the attack, and she rolled back as the Elven Long sword swiped at her.

Hissing, ironically, Kitty rose to her feet, and jumped at the rider. He wasn't expecting that type of forward assault, and the horse he was riding reared back in surprise as well. Kitty managed to hit him with a left hook, snapping his head back, and launching him off his horse.

Sam's yell of alarm made her look back, and she saw that the two Thalmer had dismounted their horses, hacking at his hid shield. He managed to hit them back with his curved sword, but was forced back on the defensive as he threw himself from a magically called upon jet of flames. Kitty clenched her teeth. The call of battle was too soon; she hadn't practiced her fisticuffs in quite some time, but as Sam gave another yell of alarm, she went barreling towards the spell user.

"_RAWR_!" Ramming into him, she slammed him into the dirt, straddling him. Raising a fist with amber eyes glistening with anger, she brought it to his face. The force of the punch snapped his head around, and Kitty grew wide eyes. That sound was familiar...

"You… you broke his neck!" The leader rose to his feet, wiping a bit of blood from his face. The High Elf growled. "Do you know who you are trifling with?!"

Kitty rose to her feet, hearing Sam's sword clashing with his adversary's.

"Do you… know who _you_ are dealing with?" Her boots crunched in the dirt as she took a step forward. "I've felt my hand bring death to a man once before. And you threaten me… I must kill you as well than…" Closing her eyes until they were half open, she leaned her back a bit, feeling the moonlight hit her face, and her hair fall back. That dreaded bang fell to the side as well.

The Elf cursed at her, drawing an Elven axe in his other hand. "I'll send your pitiful life to oblivion, Orc!" He rushed at her, trying to take advantage of her positioning, but she was prepared. Leaning back further, she popped back like a spring, and she landed on her feet.

The Elf, looking for his target, only grew angrier, seeing how lithe and spry his opponent was.

Rushing forward, fist back with the other in front, she felt her arm explode with pain as she blocked his sword, and blocked his axe with her other arm. She pulled her head back, and rammed his helmeted head, as he pulled up his foot, and kicked her in the gut. Sprawling to the dirt on her back, Kitty tried to fight for breath.

Her health had gone down five points, and she noticed Sam's health bar was down one fourth.

"S-a-m…" Croaking, Kitty scrambled up, and watched her friend take another blow on the shiled, which snapped, and let the Thalmer's sword cut into his armor. The boy actually yelled in pain. His bar was at half. "N-n-n-!" Staggering towards the swordsman engaged against Sam, Kitty tripped face forward.

Looking back, their leader had her ankle, axe raised to cleave her leg. His helmet was off, and a great deal of blood was pouring from his blonde hair into his lime colored eyes. Pulling a foot back, she slammed it into his face, and she watched his health bar flicker danger close to 0.

Clawing at the dirt, she went sprinting at the Thalmer who was chopping at Sam's sword with a vengeance.

Body slamming the Elf, Kitty jumped up, and brought the Elf with her. Grabbing his head, and back strap, she pulled back, and swung forward for all she was worth, launching the Elf into the closest tree line. He screamed, hitting a tree limb. Kitty nodded, seeing his bar flickered with the sign, unconscious above it.

Turning, she gasped as a sword was hurtling toward her eye. Spinning slightly, she dodged, grabbed the blade with her armored hand, and clutched her opponent's body. Yanking forward with him behind her, Kitty brought the older man over her back, and crunching painfully to the floor at her feet. His health bar finally hit 0.

Falling to her knees, Kitty sobbed aloud, realizing what she had done. "I just _killed_ him!" Slapping her hands over her face, Kitty let her tears stream down her cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with me!?"

Her neck tensed as Sam came close. Lowering her hands slightly, she looked back.

"It was for a just cause. They attacked us with intent to kill." Sam knelt beside her, groaning.

Clouds had blocked out the moon, and Kitty felt the first drops of rain hit her hard.


	2. BRAWL

"Sam…" Sniffling into the back of his leather armor, as the horse trotted on with them on its back, she clutched his cape. "I _killed_ them."

"Kitty." He turned his head around to the side, to look back at her, as he kept the horse they stole moving along the dark trail. The rain was falling on them hard, and the sounds of nearby wolves howling into the night made Kitty a little more weary. "They were just NPCs. Non Player Characters. Not real. Geez, they almost killed _us_. Trust me, Kitty. You've got to take it easy. It's just a game."

Kitty could see and feel him move his head back, as she lay against him while they rode on. The healing potion she had so luckily found in a side pouch helped heal Sam's wounds, and Kitty didn't know if she should have been happy that he managed to snag a coin pouch off of one of the corpses.

Moonlight still shone down upon them, and Kitty felt tears welling up in her eyes again. She bit her lip, and tried her best to force the tears back down. Rain hit them fiercely, and she wanted to scream, to just sign out of the game and curl up in her bed…

"Al-… alright…"

They had taken only one horse because Kitty insisted that the lone survivor be able to bring his dead comrades back to wherever on the other horse. Sam agreed with her of course, but she was beginning to wonder wither or not he was going to keep dealing with her. The horse wicked and snorted, bringing her back from her thoughts. The rain was darkening the night, and the stars disappeared, while her hair matted to her soaking dress had Sam not suggested pulling his cape over her.

What a gentleman… Thinking with a cheek lightly pressed against his back, Kitty blushed.

"I think I can see Kvatch in the distance." Sam croaked, and Kitty felt him shiver slightly. She placed a hand against his back, as the rain hit her lower dress, legs, and boots.

She felt him tense slightly.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"… nothing." Pulling her hand back, Kitty let the sounds of rain lull her to sleep, as she raped her arms into the leather straps of the saddle. He was just some boy playing a game… what was he- no, _anyone_ to her?

Maybe they are just NPCs. I shouldn't worry…

:

"Kitty. Wake up." Someone shook her slightly, and Kitty opened her eyes a crack. The dark skin of and short cut hair was familiar. Eyes shooting open, Kitty tackled,

"Sam!" She was on top of him, and he groaned.

"You're… you just… off the horse…" Gasping, she noticed his red cheeks, and eyes on her chest. Looking down, she almost screeched.

"SAM!? DON"T LOOK!" Pulling her hand back, she slapped him across the face, smacking ten health points off of his one hundred.

Jumping up, she flew through the horse stall, and reached the horse with a beat red face. The grey sky of the day told her it had obviously been some time since she had woken up. The rain had stopped, but the smell of fresh rainfall was still in the air. Pulling a small strip of cloth from the saddle pack, she wiped at her green chest as it showed 'bright' as day through the dress fibers. "This damn game gives me all but the essentials…" Drying her wet form as best as she could, Kitty slumped down on a rickety stole after failing. She then began trying to rid the thought of Sam seeing her from her mind. "Oh Lord…"

The beginning rays of sunlight had raised over the large hill Kvatch sat atop of, and Kitty sat watching it, as if it were a real one back in London…

A long, crimson cloth was held in front of her face, and she looked up at Sam, before graciously accepting it. He opened his inventory, trading her for nothing. A party gift…

"You fell asleep. _In game_." She stood beside her, dusting off his leather armor, and fingering the sword slashes made in it. It needed mending. Wrapping the cape around her, she was happy that he had thought of her innocence and security.

"I _know_. I was so tired. Why aren't you?" Kitty looked around from their place in the stall. A lone, but large dirt road lead up to the largest pair of gates she had seen. They looked relatively new. Two, crude and large black fang looking things rose from the dirt in from of such large gates, and Kitty walked towards them with a questioning expression.

"I'm just not. Feels like day now. Especially with it being the weekend and all anyway. Plus, you're here, so I might as well stay…" Sam followed after her, his shoes kicking up dirt much like her boots. He trailed off after she reached the fangs, and looked to his.

He moved to one, and watched as Kitty did the same, hovering her gauntleted hand over one.

"Oblivion gates. Or gate. This is _really _old. Since the Oblivion crisis. I played that game. Only got to the end of closing just this one. If there are more, Kaleb should know what to do. Put he can fill you in on more. Deadra guys or whatever tried to come through and rule over all of Tamriel. Simple as that…" Sam looked deep in thought, tapping his chin with a non-armored hand. He spewed forth information Kitty couldn't comprehend; while she was smart, she was quite the opposite when it came to games.

"Wow, a gentleman! _And _he's book smart!" Kitty realized how inappropriate she sounded, and she looked away, embarrassed again. They stood in silence, as a few people and player moved around, although the party of people were six strong. The two female players were riding tough looking adults in heavy armor.

"They reached full plate armor already… shit; he's even a level four. Man, we've got to catch up!" Sam looked towards Kvatch, before yawning.

Kitty snapped her attention back to him. "You're tired, aren't you?"

Sam looked away, after being subjected to her serious stare, and he mumbled a reply towards her. "Yeah."

"Go get some rest, alright? I'm sure you can sign out safely now that we're in a relatively same area. I'll stay in Kvatch and look for some quests or work to boost our levels until you come back. You know, with all the weird time differences."

Sam nodded once, with a regretful look on his face. Swiping open his menu, he waved once to her before disappearing in a flash of sparkles.

Standing still, Kitty held her hand up in a farewell. She stayed that way, a rather sad feeling overcoming her. The sun hit her face, and she turned. It was mystical, the sun rising and glaring at all who could witness it. Stepping around the gate, her boots left imprints in the grass and dirt as she reached the gates. She wasn't tired yet, hell, she just "slept", maybe in real life as well, being Virtual Reality and all.

"Gah, I shouldn't be wallowing in my sadness! I might as well enter Kvatch. I promised Papa I would play with him! I've got to get quests and level on my own as well!" Moving to the large iron rings that enabled the door to be pulled open, Kitty wrapped a gauntleted hand around one. She pulled.

Nothing.

A man in white cloth and chain armor approached from his post, the sign of Kvatch, a wolf's head, on his chest. "Here, ma'am, I'll get that for you. You're a bit young to be venturing out there on your own, aren't you? Or are you…"

"No, no, I've… _got_… IT!" Yanking on the ring three times, it popped, and two iron rivets fell to the dirt, out of the iron and thick wood. Kitty noticed the door open wide enough for her to slide through. "Oh, oops… sort about that… thanks for offering though!" Waving to the guard, she wiggled through the gap, and rushed into the serene, yet filled City full of warriors, mages, merchants, and players.

"Woah…" Staring at the mass of bustling people as they spoke calmly, moving around each other without so much as arguing, she grinned happily. "I want to read up on the game world first!" Skipping into the crowd, her eyes sparkled, as she looked around. A large statue of and armored man resting a foot on a demon like creature was in the center of the city, and she almost forgot to open the store door as she stared at it.

Waving to the store owner, she felt a little cooler from the beginning heat of the day outside. Grabbing a book labeled _The History of Cyrodiil_, she sat in a cousin-ey chair, and opened the tome.

:

"Ah, I see you take joy in knowing your knowledge…" A deep voice brought Kitty's attention to a giant looking man in Elven armor. "Mind explaining a little more, She-Orc?I know that sounds a bit vulgar of a term, but you have to give me lee way; I have no clue who you are."

A stab of fear shot her in the gut, but Kitty had played long enough of Skyrim to know the Thalmer didn't let Imperials join them. And a player sing was over his head.

"O-oh? I mean, hi! Er, well… my name is Kitty. Kitty Kawaii Quakz. It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Standing, she brought up her hand while her boot tapped his accidently. "S-sorry. I'm just…"

"Nervous around another player? Or a member of the Thalmer at that? I understand. People kinda hate me because I just joined." His eyes seemed a bit dark, as if he hadn't been sleeping in quite some time.

"N-no. That's not it…" Kitty frowned. Should she tell him about what happened?

"What is it then?" He grinned, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing." Kitty was feeling more and more uncomfortable around him, and she wanted to leave. Grabbing a few other books on history, she brought them to the counter, paid for them, and carried them out the story after saying a few quick words. "I really must run, but I hope you have a fun time playing…"

Going outside, she rounded the corner, and felt an arm tap her shoulder.

Oh, Mother Mary… Kitty turned slightly, stopping in her tracks. "Y-yes?"

"You are very persistent in trying to avoid talking to me." His smile made her re-think him, and she sighed.

"Sorry. I just had my first fight with other people. I'm just trying to recover…"

"Ah, I see, like you, fighting Thalmer…? And would this be you?" He lifted a scroll with her face on it while she was still speaking.

"I'm sure you're not a bad person…" She noticed a few High Elves in leather armor and iron armor turn towards them, and she tensed. "W-what? How?"

The man smiled. "The soldier you left alive. He gave us a perfect description. And we've got you. Now, miss, if you would like to put on these fetters. You are under arrest by the Thalmer's Divine Fist, Alger." His name flashed above his green health bar, and the combat sign flashed, as she swiped open her menu, and let her books into her inventory.

His health bar went red, as did his face. A snarl left his mouth. "Are you really that stupi, girl. Listen to your superior!"

Kitty clenched her fists. She couldn't kill him. He was a real player… but she had to run. A few pedestrians stopped to watch as the Thalmer in disguise moved around her. Neck tensing, she ducked as a short sword made of silver flew over her head.

"A sneak attack? I shouldn't have put it-." Shoving her boot in the Elf's gut, he flew back, and slammed into a pile of water barrels. "past you!"

A few players not oriented with a guild or faction moved close, and the man by the name of Alger growled. "Stay back if you don't want to die as soon as the game started." They reluctantly backed away, save for a Wood Elf, who cursed.

"You can't just attack people like that!" Pulling out his bow, he reached for an arrow. Alger didn't even give him a chance. An armor clad fist punched him once in the sternum, and the player crumpled to the floor. His health bar dropped from one hundred and twenty to fifteen in one punch.

"Don't do that!" Kitty screamed, punching an NPC enemy in the face, and grappling him. Spinning him by the shoulder straps of his iron armor, she let him go, and the corpse rammed into Alger, who toppled over. The Imperial player shot up, eyes terrifyingly bloodshot.

"How's your fisticuffs, bitch!?"

She flinched at the harsh word, and furrowed her brow. "Your words sting lightly. But…" She crouched slightly, raising a fist. "they won't hurt like my fist on your face."

The man laughed. "A girl who thinks she can fight!" He ate his words as Kitty grabbed one of his allies, and snapped his neck back with a skyward spinning uppercut. "Hmph."

Kitty felt anger coursing through her veins. A player ready to kill another player just because he tried to do a just cause, by helping a lady…

"You sicken me." She spat at him, words full of venom.

"And yet you aren't moving to fight me!" He laughed heartily, and she sniffed.

"Make a lady do your work, very strong of you-."

"Shut your mouth!" Rushing towards her, he swung back, and forward, a punch extremely powerful… but too slow. Rolling to the side, Kitty swung out her foot to trip Alger, and was satisfied as he slammed into the cobblestone walkway of the marketplace. A few guards were nervous, watching the scene.

Flying back up, Alger grabbed Kitty by the dress collar, and flung her into the closest wall. Her health went down forty as she smacked into the wall full force. Crying out, she heard a crack as she slumped to the floor. She couldn't move her leg. Pulling herself up slowly, she watched as Alger stormed over to her. He punched her in the left cheek, and her head snapped around painfully. She stayed her ground, however.

Stepping forward on her own, she swung sideways, backhanding him harshly. His helmet flew off, as did thirty health points.

"Fuck this man!" The players moved into action, attacking the remaining Thalmer whom had been advancing towards the two fist fighters. The guards even joined in to help them.

**LEVEL UP!** A booming noise sounded in her ears, and Kitty jumped, startled. Her body tingled, and her health bar flew back to one hundred. Her menu popped up in front of her, mid battle, and Kitty had a crazed expression on her face.

**Choose, one point to Health, Stamina, or-**

"Health-!" Blurting out the word, Kitty gasped as the menu snapped off, and a fist smashed into the side of her head. Blood seeped from her head, as she punched Alger back twice, in the face, and took a knee to the gut. Dodging his downward fist smash with a barrel roll, she felt that her leg could move a little better; almost good as new.

Jumping to her feet, she held out a fist, and fell to one knee. "What is…" Her right, armored hand glowed as she felt her magicka slowly deplete itself. Glaring at Alger as he looked towards one of the close by players, Kitty yelled.

"Alger! Look at me!"

He swung his head back around, and gaped. "W-."

Pushing off on the balls of her feet, she dashed right at her adversary. His crazed expression turned to a scary face, but she didn't stop. Even when he drew a green vial from his inventory, she didn't stop.

"I _hate _the Thalmer because they have no… _human…_" Reaching him, Kitty narrowed her amber eyes. "_DESANCY!_" Swinging forward, she felt her arm and fist connect with his Elven armors chest plate. It made a snapping noise, and she cried out as a liquid splashed into her eyes.

Following through with the attack, she heard a boom, and a shwoop, before a skidding noise issued, and a bang. Falling to her knees for the second time. She blinked. A gray, whitish light was blinding her. "Why… can't I see…"

Kitty felt her fists tremble. Swiping open her menu, it was the only thing she could see. The icon above her health bar hit her like one of those punches from Alger…

Blindness…

"K-Kitty?! Are you alright?" A familiar voice sounded off close by, but she didn't care. All see could see was Alger's crazed expression before her punch hit him. It haunted her. She closed her eyes, blocking out the whiteness and the menu, and sighed. She opened her blind, sickly green eyes to sign out from the game for the night.


	3. TO THE READERS

"Well, than, it's nice to know nobody has the awesomeness and manliness (or feminine sexiness) to review…" Sitting in his cushiony chair, he closed his eyes, slipping on the VR headset and nerve gloves. "Meh… maybe someone will review the damn story…."

…

Loading…

Loading…

Welcome To…

ELDER SCROLL ONLINE!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huffing, while opening his eyes, the Kahjit sat up slowly, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Damnit… my head hurts so damn much…" An arrow whizzing by his head snapped his eyes open wide. "What the hell!? I spawned on a _battlefield_!?" Pulling himself to his feet, the teenager- or _used_ to be teenager gasped as large catapults made of what looked to be black materials slung giant _things_ at a Castle in the distance. Warriors in all sizes of armor were rushing at each other, and he noticed many other players (by their health bar icons) around him, equally mind fucked.

A roar came from somewhere behind him, and the boy ducked a sword swing. A blue skinned Elf was trying to kill him, stepping away from the corpse of a freshly killed NPC.

"Holy shit! Chill, dude, chill!" Jumping back, he drew a short sword. "Sweet!" Raising it, and pointing the tip at the blue skinned thing charged him, bone like sword in hand. Blocking its attack, he slammed his own blade into its weapon. It roared aloud again, and the boy hissed.

"_RAWR _to you too, sir!" Swinging his blade back, he brought it down hard of the Elf looking things weapon, and the Kahjit watched as his weapon spun off into the smoke filled sky. "Welll…" Looking at its menacing face, he grinned, muzzle slightly up turned. "Fuck _me_... hehehe sexual innuendos…"

"Duck, Grey, duck!"

Falling backwards as told, the cat teen by the name of Grey saluted at his enemy. A giant arrow slammed into it, sending it up into the air, and out of view. Standing, he dusted off his knees.

"Just my luck too… spawned as any race and they give me the damn furry…" Stretching, he spotted a tank looking Breton move to him, decked in Iron armor, carrying an… _improvised_ Ballistika crossbow placement. Above his health bar was the name, Why.

"Wyatt? Holy shit! You made it! And not only on the right server, but the right spawn! Where are the others?"

"Yeah, it's me! And, I'm not exactly sure…" The tank shrugged, before ducking on reflex. A few arrows whizzed by as their attackers engaged a few of their apparent allies, Nords and Orcs in the heaviest looking armor ever. Scanning the ground, Grey found what he was looking for.

"Ohoho… mace… and an Orcish one in the very start! Good luck ahoy!" Bending down, his tail caught Why's attention.

"Wait. Grey. Like… _gray _Grey."

"Yeah. Who else…?" Grinning, the boy swung the Mace around, while looking out into the battle around him. He himself had the usual midnight blue hair, green and red eye, and six foot appearance, all which was custom made for being a beta player. But… "I'm damn covered in damn fur. What the hell…" Swinging his arm a bit, he thought he could… "I can feel my skin craw dude…"

"Incoming Falmer!" An Orc ally roared, charging passed the two of the players before bull dozing into a crowd of hunched over, blue skinned deep elves.

"Come on!" Yelling with joy, Grey rushed into the closest group, and began swinging, rolling out of the way of attacks, and taking down whole groups of vicious looking Falmer. Why fired an extremely large Ballistika bolt, impaling a Falmer, and pinning it into the frost bitten grass. Grey looked back from Why, and continued slamming his mace over Falmer heads, ducking sword swings and ramming into shields. He was a monster, in his element. He knew how to play the game. "YYYYYYYYEAAAAAAAHHHHH, HAHAHAHA!" Hitting his second level, he threw points into his Stamina. Than level three's points into Health. Why himself was putting everything into Health. Both of them went back to back eventually, physically spent in the virtual world.

Panting, Grey huffed. "Damn… I'm glad we got levels, but if this keeps up, we'll die just because we don't have any starter healing spells…

"I know…" Why grunted. "Here comes more!" Stepping forward, he stomped his foot down, and swung up his overly large Crossbow. "_Immagannalickyah'!_" Firing, his first bolt took off one of seven Falmer heads. Reloading one of his few remaining bolts, Why stepped back as Grey moved in front of him.

"You're going to _lick_ him? Is that your _taunt_?" Laughing, he grinned, looking over his shoulder to Why.

"I thought it was scary…"

"Scarily… it was… kinda pedo-ish…"

"We're teenagers!" Why was fumbling with his bolt, looking up at Grey. "Look out!"

Growing wide eyed, the boy spun down and around, swinging out with his Orcish Mace. Breaking the Falmer's knee, it fell to the floor, screeching. Grey finished it without a seconds thought. Standing, he ran towards his first target. Lunging, he tackled the Deep Elf, and slapped it across the face with his Mace. Watching the Health bar cut down, he hit it twice more before feeling a sword cut into his back. Crying out, Grey flung himself towards the left, rolling in the cold. He could spot the nearby trees in the distance, and he swore he could see players taking off into the brush.

Pushing himself up, Grey painfully blocked a sword, and sparks flew as he engaged a Falmer. It blocked his attacks easily, and Grey was getting slower. "Fu-u-ck…" A large bolt smashed into its ribs, and it was lifted off of its feet, hurtling into one of its allies. "Thanks Why!" Not bothering to even look, Grey went for the next and remaining five Falmer. Whacking one upside the head and stunning it, he spun out with a kick, pushing back a sneaking one. Spinning back around, he scored a critical on the still stunned Elf. It fell on its back, dead. "Sweet…"

Grey noticed another payer engaging her last four attackers from behind with well calculated back stabs, knives flashing into the sun light. The figure rolled around as the Falmer noticed their other adversary. Grey began pushing forward as Why fired and took out another Falmer, sending it across the grassy fields towards one of the catapults, which was burning, Orcs and Nords rushing to the next closest one.

"Come on, come on." Hitting on a _heavily _armored Falmer, its shield was beginning to annoy and weaken his arm. The thing even deflected one of Why's bolts.

"Shit!" He felt its blade stab him in the side, and his Health bar skipped towards critical, at thirty. "I've got to end this now!" Ramming into his attacker, Grey pile drove it as it went down. Dropping his Mace, Grey managed to rip its shield from its hands, and began beating it in the face with his fists. "I _refuse _to die! Not know, not _ever_! I will become a damn Paladin in this game!"

It growled I his face, grabbing Grey's fists in its own. Struggling against its strength, he felt his arms begin to wobble. A Falmer's shadow approached from the corner of his eye, and Grey hissed. "Damnit!"

Head butting it, he yelped, hurting his head against its own helmeted own. "Fuck…"

A dagger sunk into its neck, and Grey gasped as blood squirted by him. "Holy shit!"

Jumping up and fumbling with his Mace, Grey noticed the figure sheath its dagger. With teal hair rolling down her back and a new looking robe that was a sparkly white, like a nurse, the figure spoke, crimson eyes glittering; an abnormal shade of brown. "You needed help." It swiped open its menu, and a heal spell tomb was hanging in front of his face, waiting for him to take it. "Here."

Grey hesitantly accepted the spell book, and as his hand wrapped loosely around the books spine, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. Gasping, Grey cursed.

"Holy shit!" Toppling into stomach, he tensed, unused to the contact of opposite gender. A warm tingling feeling came to his side, and Grey noticed his health bar slowly rise back to the normal 110 points.

"Come on, there are more Falmer coming! It's best if we run!" The young lady was way too quick for the boy to react, and Grey could only call out in alarm as she dragged him towards the forest line. Why rushed after them, Grey calling out after him.

:

Got to stop saying Holy Shit…

The player that dragged them off the battlefield was panting close by, exhausted from sprinting from the battle. Grey wearily watched her as he checked his equipment. Shoving his Orcish Mace in the holster at his side, the teenager shrugged into a cloak that he had found in his inventor. Equipping a regular gray shaded shirt underneath, he kept his leather armored pants on, and happily accepted the mythril boots Why traded him. The tank found them along the way.

_He must have gotten a luck modifier or something…_ Thinking to himself, Grey placed a furred hand on a tree trunk, scanning the trees quickly. _Heightened perception… maybe being a furry isn't so bad after all…_ Swiping at his hair ever once and a while, Grey watched as Why seemed to be studying his open menu.

_But why the hell did that girl just randomly sprint towards us? And why is her profile option set to privacy? I can't see her name unless she's in the same guild as me…_

"Hey, you. Miss." Grey approached cautiously, wondering if she could have been a player that lured the opposite sex into the forest, and killed them. Grey would certainly find it hard to kill another player if he was forced into such a situation, none the less a girl as well. In fact, she didn't look much older than him. With the teal hair pulled in pigtails, white robe, and even a cute little sailor's cap on her head, she was about a few inches shorter than him, maybe 5 foot 5 while he was at 6 feet tall.

She jumped up at his voice, as if pulled from some stupor. "Oh, hi!" Giving him a wide smile, she gave a large laugh. "I'm sorry I was all serious. I didn't want any more players to die..." She began to sink into another silent wallow, but Grey replied, just as joyous.

"I should be thanking you, nothing less than that! I would have been screw until one of the servers lost all its players or somebody resurrected me!" Scratching the back of his head, Grey leaned back, putting his weight on one leg leisurely. "My name is Grey. That guy over there," Motioning back to Wyatt's avatar, Grey grinned. "Is Why."

"I could see!" The slim girl replied to him without any sarcasm, or malice. "I'm L- I mean… I'm Vela." She looked away from his gaze, head lowering a bit.

_She lied? Well, I guess I am too. Everyone's got their secrets so who am I to judge? Pft, I don't think I could ever be judgmental unless it came to those staple bad guys in horrible animes…_

Grey moved closer a tad, reaching out and patting Vela on the shoulder. "It's nice to meet you Vela. Glad to have met you." Nodding his as he thought of a catchy song that suddenly popped into his Grey looked through the snow covered trees and into the steely sky. "The sun isn't out anymore…"

An idea came to him. "Hey, want to make a guild? They said first 48 hours it's free if you've got at least one other player."

Vela's smile grew wide, before it faded. "I would-!... Er, I'm… actually not so sure, now that I think about it…"

Grey gave the girl his same cheesy smile. "Well I'm making one with Why, then we're going to get stronger and find our other friends, wherever the hell they could be. We all agreed to meet in the Imperial City, so if you leave, but change your mind, we'll be there for a few days or so." Winking, Grey nodded as Vela said she wanted some time alone to think about it. Turning to Why and moving up to him, Grey laughed.

Swiping open his menu, he stopped in front of Why. "Let's make ourselves a party and a guild, man! Then it'll be easier to find the others if they're here." Grinning, one of his small but sharp fangs glinted slightly. Why placed his feet into the dirt with all his strength, and stood up tall.

"All right." The black haired boy nodded, before rubbing his tan chin, grooming his stubble.

Looking down at his menu, Grey spotted the tab he was looking for with a keen eye.

**Create new Party and Guild *Limited Time offer!**

"Sweet…" Tapping his Mace holster with one hand, he poked the solidified light gently, and grew wide eyed as multiple options came up.

"Hmm… big league guild of course… let's calls it… the… Silversoul Sol? That sounds good. You like it?"

Why shrugged.

"Alright then. Giant Penis-ia Guild it is!" Grey hit the create guild button, before Why could fully register the Kahjit's words.

"Wait, _n_-!"In a blimp of silver, a guild sign appeared above both of their side stat signs. Why hurriedly opened his menu, and sighed with relief.

"Goddamit, Grey. Don't _do_ that."

Grey grinned, looking at the name in his own menu.

"Hahaha… alright."


End file.
